Christmas Traditions
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Jana is 20 and just now celebrating her first Christmas, what happens when she has to learn the tradition of mistletoe


Christmas Traditions

* * *

Jana let out a confused sigh as she stared at her lack of nice clothes. In her five years of being tame she had never celebrated Christmas. And now this year Tom and Shannon were throwing a Christmas party at their apartment. She was apparently expected to attend. They had invited their high school friends, a few college buddies, and lastly Tom's high school football team. It was strange to be 20 and to have never celebrated Christmas.

She was told to dress up, but that she didn't need to be super fancy. She thought maybe a dress would fit the bill. The problem was her lack of dresses. And it wasn't like she had extra money laying around to buy new clothes. She could always call Maddy and see if she had something she could borrow. Her eyes glanced over her clothes before settling on something green in the back of the pile.

Jana pulled at the green fabric, pleasantly surprised to find she did own a dress. She vaguely recalls borrowing it from Shannon for graduation, and never returning it. That was almost two years ago, Shannon shouldn't remember it right?

She had taken a shower the day before. Her hair just needed a good brushing. She moved to stand in front of the dusty RV mirror before pulling the brush through her hair. She'd brush it again after she wiggled her way into the dress. Her hair was her favorite quality, though she couldn't help but wonder if people saw it as a mess. She had spent so much of her life in the wild not caring about her appearance, and she still had a hard time caring now five years later.

Once her hair had been brushed through, she pulled stripped out of her oversized sweatshirt, and shed her jeans. She pulled the green dress over her head. It sat just above her knees, and she actually like the way the dress sat on her figure. She pulled the brush through her hair once more, pulled on her boots and considered herself good to go.

**O**  
Jana had made the decision to walk to Tom and Shannon's apartment. She hated automobiles, and it was only two miles. It only took her about twenty minutes, and she enjoyed the time outside. Being outside helped her stay in touch with her wolf side or so she thought. She however was the last one to arrive. Her invite had said the door should be unlocked and to just come in when she arrived.

Jana hadn't really kept in touch with anyone from her high school days. She'd talk to Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon but that was about it. She was surprised at first to see the 3 Ks there, until she remembered Katrina and Liam were engaged. She glanced around the room, Maddy and Rhydian were curled up on the couch talking to Sam. Liam was being bossed around not only by his fiancée but her two counterparts. She could see Tom and Shannon in the kitchen. Shannon appeared to be scolding him. Jana wasn't sure who, if anyone, she should attempt talking to. Instead of attempting to socialize with her high school peers she stayed by the door.

She hadn't planned to be hit by the door as it opened. After a moment of stumbling from the door hitting her, she regained her composure.

"Watch it next time will you," she snarled.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Jimi mused.

"Shannon invited me."

"Tom invited me," he murmured taking his coat off. Jana didn't respond. Jimi wasn't sure where to put his coat. He was going to ask Tom when happens to glance up and see mistletoe.

"We're standing under the mistletoe," he joked pointing upward.

"What?"

"We're standing under mistletoe."

"It's just a plant."

"Yes but tradition is that we have to kiss now."

"That's a stupid tradition."

"Yes but it's a christmas one. We have to do it."

Jana let out a sigh. She really didn't want to, but if it was supposed to be a Christmas tradition, and since this was the first Christmas she should adhere to traditions. It wasn't that long of a kiss but when it was all said and done she kind of hoped she and Jimi would possibly get caught under the mistletoe again.

* * *

Belated Christmas oneshot it should've been up yesterday.


End file.
